Useless Blossom
by UknownHero
Summary: Based off of One Punch Man! Sakura Haruno was a normal girl in a normal ninja village. The important word here is "was". Who could've predicted that she would be the one to unlock the secrets to infinite strength? From no stronger than a mere civilian to a God in a snap, being a ninja would be a cakewalk right? "Now to win Sasuke-kun's heart with-" *rips off arm* "...Oh no."
1. One Chance

Hey, UknownHero here and... this idea is gonna blow! Welcome to the first chapter in a series where I try to give kunoichi in Naruto superpowers on a whim! TentenTen is the first one and well... this is the second.

So welcome, to the morbidly curious, to Useless Blossom. Wow, that title looked better in my head but it feels kinda good to say.

So... this concept of a story was actually born from a different story I had in mind, where it was initially born from a question; "What if Saitama from One Punch Man wasn't bored with his powers?". From there, a story concept was developed where Naruto gained infinite strength and story will be about how to handle power and... maybe economy? I guess? Then I thought about it. I thought about it really hard and came up with an idea.

I've seen a lot of stories where Sakura is calling herself/generally is/bastardized to _useless._

So why not make her gain enough power to make every ninja in the entire world _useless_. As in, there is no point for other ninjas to exist because there's someone who will take care of it without breaking a sweat.

And that person is a small girl with pink hair.

I developed it more and more from that initial starting point but at the end Sakura Haruno will have a title.

The Ninja Who Made Ninjas Worthless. Or something along those lines.

And so... let the first punch be thrown.

New Game... Start!

* * *

Chapter 1: One Chance

Sakura Haruno... what hasn't been said about her?

A legendary medic with a temper issue who constantly beat-up the worst example of _hard work pays off_ we call the protagonist. She's falsely confessed her love, she ignores one the few people who would give her a chance, married someone who actively tried to kill her and her friends and betrayed their village and was, confusingly, a red herring in a love triangle where the game was rigged in favour of the shy, quiet girl who loved the protagonist since childhood.

But hey, at least her daughter is awesome.

However... let's do something different.

Because, during her early years of being in the Konoha Ninja Academy, her life changed forever from a single sentence.

"Hey, why don't you actually train instead of _wasting my time_." A young Sasuke Uchiha growled. Somehow, the _death of his clan and the only family he will ever know, while filled with hatred and the need to kill his brother as brutally as possible_ somehow made him **cooler** in the eyes of his fangirls. Or they pitied him, and right now he wasn't in the mood to be pitied. Ever.

To put it simply, he hated his life.

Which was represented by the pink-haired idiot, whose smile froze as soon as he told her the truth.

 **Name: Sakura Haruno**  
 **Power Level: Civilian**

Now, it started with an innocent question from Sakura: _What do you look for in a girl?_

His answer was simple: _Leave me alone._ Mentally adding: _You fucking bitch._

Of course, he hasn't learned how to swear yet, so it was more like... _bubbling cricket_ or something instead of _fucking bitch_.

Anyways, Sasuke, who wanted Sakura to leave him alone for once just relented and told her.

He imagined his perfect wife being a strong woman, who would fight with him. Support him either at home or out in the field. Help him gouge his brother's eyes out while he beats him to death with his own leg (which he decided not to mention). She would bear many strong children to help bring the clan back from extinction and revive it into a thriving and respected family that it once was. That was his ideal woman.

Then, in all her wisdom as the current top scoring student in theoretical exams, Sakura asked him how would one do that.

And now we're here. Staring at each other while time ticked on.

"...So you'll give me a chance if I train?" Sakura wanted clarification. Sure, she's been training. It is a Ninja Academy, but she knew she was falling behind on taijutsu and other physically straining aspects. Mostly, she was falling behind _Ino-pig_.

"I will give you _a_ chance if you make top kunoichi when I graduate." Sasuke sighed out. Apparently, his harsh response wasn't enough to drive the pink-haired girl away.

"One chance." Sakura repeated.

"One. Chance." Sasuke said while pinching the bridge of his nose. Why won't she leave him alone already!? He didn't believe this annoying girl would become top kunoichi. He didn't even think she would _graduate._

However, Sakura had other thoughts.

She had not noticed that she was annoying Sasuke or the fact that he had no intentions of dating her even _if_ she miraculously became the top of their class. Rather, she was focusing on the fact that she had the highest chance of scoring a date with the Uchiha out of everyone in the Academy.

And that was enough motivation for her.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun! I'll train my heart out until I win yours!" Sakura declared, standing up from her seat... before sitting back down. "Tomorrow." She then said, scooting closer to her crush

Sasuke then resisted the urge to slam his head onto the table.

* * *

(Day 1)

Sakura knew she was ready.

She had spent all night studying up on types of training to help grow stronger as fast as possible and woke up early to get her training in before the Academy starts, starting and ending her training sessions right in front of her home. She only had so much time in the Academy, and she was lacking in more than a few areas so she was going to train with everything had.

First, strength.

Now Sakura was pretty good with the three basic jutsu the Academy taught her, getting a hang of it faster than most. Chakra wasn't a problem too. Despite having barely more reserves than a civilian, she had the best control in the class. And she had decent enough agility. It was just her strength. She liked her thin figure, and gaining too much muscle would ruin it so she generally lightened up on strength training, merely maintaining rather than improving it.

But no more! From this day forth, a new Sakura would be born! Even if it meant sacrificing her looks, she would win the Uchiha's heart!

Those fangirls... and Ino... they were nothing but fools. Merely chasing after Sasuke because of how cool Sasuke is. While that might be true, the fangirls (which she was definitely not apart of) was nothing more than a mere infatuation. A passing fancy for the quiet, calm boy who would spend his lunch alone. But after the massacre of the Uchiha Clan, those shallow idiots only went after him because now he was the only survivor of a clan, destined to become greater!

But Sakura thought she was different.

Sasuke needed love. Pure and simple. There was a hole in his heart, carved out by the slayer of his clan. He needed someone to hold him at night, someone to talk to, someone to tell him that it will be alright. He needed a light within the darkness.

And Sakura decided to be that light. Even if it meant changing everything about herself.

Also the fact he was cool and handsome didn't hurt either.

So Sakura had to change her diet. Change her schedule. Change everything she did on a day-to-day basis just help gain strength and maintain it. If she put her mind to it, she could do anything.

At least, that's what her parents said before she decided to become a ninja.

Anyways, she found a scroll in the library that taught her the fastest way to gain strength.

100 push ups, 100 sit ups, 100 squats and a 10KM run.

Every. Single. Day.

That... didn't seem all that hard but she wasn't going to refute a scroll.

Although, she didn't have much of an idea of how long 10KM is so... maybe just a lap around the village should do.

"Okay, my training to become the top kunoichi starts now!" Sakura got out in determination as she did some stretches. "First off, the lap around the village."

'Ready. Set. Go!' Sakura thought, a fire burning brightly in her eyes as she leaped into a sprint.

* * *

(Day 2)

Sakura wanted to die.

Everything in her body hurt.

She vomited on her way to the Academy yesterday, coming in late.

She also fainted before a sparring session.

She starved during lunch because she could only survive on a single banana and lots of water and she ate that banana for breakfast.

Then she ended up crying when Iruka-sensei told the class to do laps on a relatively small field.

But the scroll and her heart told her to keep going, to reach for the stars even when everything hurt.

Even when her heart was also telling her to not do a lap around the village.

"R-Ready..." Sakura groaned as she heard her body crack as she went into her starting position. "S-S-Set." And she was already crying, knowing how much this would hurt. "G-Go!" She then shouted out, leaping into a sprint.

The fire in her eyes still burning bright.

* * *

(Day 3)

Sakura oddly felt good today. Unlike the other days, she was ready to take on the world!

"Hey, was there always a purple slug in the sky~? Hello Slug-san, don't fluggle my borpen floople." Sakura got out as she stumbled around before slapping her cheeks.

Okay, maybe that last training session caused her to go a little delusional afterwards but she was fine.

She only suffered a _minor_ heart attack yesterday. Nothing too major. Sure, she was going to be out of school for an indefinite amount of time but that was fine!

Also a concussion... and a broken arm... and she was noticing there was a lot of blood coming out of her nose lately...

Still, she leaped into a sprint with the same fire she had since Day 1 of her training.

* * *

(Day 4)

Sakura... for a lack of a better term... was _dying_.

Chakra exhaustion, physical exhaustion, lack of nutrients, internal bleeding, external bleeding, a heat stroke, a heart stroke, brain aneurysm... and about twenty dozen other factors that would take too long to list.

However, she still kept going, crawling her way her self-designated finish line. Inch by inch.

Too bad it wasn't enough.

Suddenly, Sakura's body just shut down. She could see her vision fading as she felt her heart stop cold.

'No! Nonononono!' Sakura thought as she coughed out some blood. 'I'm... so... close...'

No, she could stop! She had to keep going! For her dream! To be with Sasuke! Even if she had to become strong enough to take down foes in one strike, she would not give up until then!

However... her body wasn't as strong as her mind.

'No... please... I don't wanna die...' Sakura thought as she felt herself going cold. She would cry, but she didn't have capability to. 'Please... I... I don't... want to...'

No... this wasn't her time... she didn't want to die like this...

'But I... I don't...' Sakura tried to fight the incoming darkness, but it was overwhelming her.

And then, nothing.

It looked like this was it.

Until... a miracle happened.

'I... don't... want to... die...' Sakura thought, trying to clench her fist. 'I... won't... DIE!'

 **[Gate of Opening... Open!]**

'I... can't die... like a dog...!' Sakura mentally screamed as she clenched her hand into a fist.

 **[Gate of Healing... Open!]**

"I... still have a dream... I have to do this...!" Sakura growled as she forced her body to stand up. She felt and moved like a zombie, but she was not giving up.

 **[Gate of Life... Open!]**

"I... can still... _make it!_ " Sakura shouted out. Despite the pain, despite her broken legs, despite the fact that her skin was turning red, she was going to do this even if it killed her!

 **[Gate of Pain... Open!]**

And that's when Sakura found the ability to scream in pain.

" _AAAAAAHHHHHHH!_ " Sakura wailed out, feeling spine burn like it was a molten rod as she could _hear_ her muscles tearing apart! She was panicking; she didn't know what was happening! Is this the result of that training!? Because this was not worth it!

 **[Gate of Limit... Open!]**

"AAAAARRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Sakura continued scream as she saw her chakra burst out of every pore of her body! The pink-haired girl was still sane enough to realise until you're Naruto-baka, chakra could only be seen when focused or turned into an element.

And a surge of chakra of overloading her chakra pathways to the point of bursting.

 **[Gate of View... Open!]**

"STOP! STOP! STOP!" Sakura begged as another surge of chakra flooded her body. Her blood was boiling her from the inside out! The ground around her was shattering under the sheer power she was emanating. It would be great if she wasn't _burning alive in the middle of the street._

 **[Gate of Wonder... Open!]**

Sakura had stopped screaming at this point. Now her body felt like it was being torn apart from the inside out. She actually _hoped_ the burning would come back because this is _so_ much more painful than that. She also couldn't pass out from all the pain because of all the pain. She was _melting_.

 **[Gate of Death... Open!]**

And now she wished the melting would come back.

Her blood was steaming out of every hole, coming out as a red mist. Sakura could even acknowledge that she had been sounded by concerned villagers the entire time! Many shinobi were making sure everyone was at a safe distance as ANBU surrounded the girl on nearby rooftops while somebody rushed to get Might Guy onto the scene to save her somehow.

She... wanted to die so badly.

But... despite all the pain... she still had the Will of Fire burning bright.

"...I ...won't... die...!" Sakura managed to get out. "I... wanna be... number one...!"

Everyone, even the ANBU, stepped back as Sakura stepped forward.

"I will never die... until I reach this selfish goal...!" Sakura shouted out.

Her body was disintegrating. The world was telling her to stop.

But Sakura Haruno flipped the world off.

" **I WANNA BE THE GREATEST NINJA!** " Sakura screamed out.

 **[Gate of Infinity... Open!]**

 _Pfft..._

And like a wet fart, it was gone in an instant.

Actually, it was a wet fart... because Sakura had actually ripped one.

"...When did everyone get here?" Sakura asked, feeling a little nervous. She wasn't used to being the centre of attention. Especially after doing something so... un-lady like.

Then she exploded.

 **BOOM!**

The shockwave of chakra shook the Elemental Nations. Volcanos erupted, earthquakes destroyed towns, tsunamis begun to loom over fishing villages that would be the centre of a really overdone arc!

Except this is a complete over-exaggeration. No... the chakra shockwave simply... disintegrated everyone in a 7m radius.

Including her parents.

Because you can't be a protagonist unless you have dead parents.

But to Sakura, she was just... confused.

"...Where is everyone?" Sakura wondered out loud as she looked around. "And... what happened to me...?"

She didn't look different. She didn't sound different. There was a light breeze but uh...

She felt fine.

Actually, more that fine.

Sakura felt _amazing_.

And then... she leaped into a sprint.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Sakura screamed, barely feeling the buildings and trees she was crashing through. "WAY TOO FAST! WAY TOO FAST! WATCH OUT!" She yelled out to anyone that might be in her path, no realising she travelling faster than the speed of sound so her voice was lost and she was already way past the destroyed homes.

But then... she ended up in a large meadow.

Fresh air... blue skies... the way the wind felt on her skin.

Sakura could help but laugh. This was actually fun.

When Sakura stopped running, she noticed she wasn't in the village anymore. No, she was... somewhere? Drawing on her knowledge of geography, she started looking for characteristics of her environment.

Sand.

Lots and lots of sand.

Well, that was easy.

"I think I ended up in Land of Wind..." Sakura realised. "I know the sun is just rising but... I don't feel cold or warm..." She muttered to herself. "Wait a minute, how do I get ho-" She started to realise only to look behind her and saw a rather large and obvious trail of footprints. She must've left that behind.

"Uh... I hope I stop at the village..." Sakura muttered before running.

This power... the chakra flowing through her body... this was incredible!

If she could only see while running this would be so much better...

She... eventually managed to stop herself back to Konoha after running around the globe about 12 times.

And yet, she didn't even feel tired. She still felt like she just got out of the shower!

"Whoa...!" She squealed before looking at the Hokage Monument in the distance. "I bet I can jump all the way from here!" She told herself before leaping into the air... and into the stratosphere.

"Ah-AAAAHHHHH!" Sakura yelled out, not expecting to jump this high. But still, the view of the village up here was amazing! Whatever just happened to her... the pain was still not worth it but she still enjoyed the new strength.

'New strength...!' Sakura mentally realised. 'I can... I can win Sasuke-kun's heart with this!' The prepubescent girl with god-like strength squealed inside her head.

After landing on the Hokage Monument, creating yet another crater and accidently causing one of the spikes on the Fourth's head to fall and nearly crush a future traitorous teacher, she walked forward as her feet created deep footprints in the stone.

The sun was rising on a new day and thus a new Sakura Haruno.

"...I'm gonna be Number One." Sakura chuckled out. She then looked down.

Her clothes were completely shredded and her sandals were nowhere to be seen. She had to admit that was kind of expected, she did run through several hundred houses, solid rock and hydroplaned across the ocean.

And yet, her skin was flawless. Hell, there were a few scars from the Academy that were gone too!

So not only having so much chakra she didn't know if she'd ever run out, but speed, strength and endurance that surpassed even the Hokage? 'This has to be a dream, right? I mean, there has to be a catch!' Sakura wondered as she stumbled back and rubbed her forehead.

Then she rubbed the top of her head.

'...Where did my hair go?' Sakura thought as she rubbed her now bald head.

And thus, the Ninja Who Would Make Ninjas Obsolete made her legend begin in the humble ninja village known as Konohagakure.

" **NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!** "

 **Name: Sakura Haruno  
Power Level: Newbie God**

* * *

Save Game... Quit!

 _Hello, this segment at the end is called_ _ **P**_ _lease,_ _ **M**_ _iss_ _ **S**_ _akura! Where I explain concepts that might confuse readers or answer questions! You may call me Professor Sakura. I don't know why this part is named that..._

 _Our topic today: Power Levels._

 _In Dragon Ball Z, Power Levels were introduced to gauge a villain or hero's strength by a number. However this is, in all sense of the word, complete and utter_ _ **bullshit!**_ _The heroes always win as the villains under estimate their opponent!_

 _But here, in Useless Blossom, Power Levels here will be a roughly accurate representation of a character's chances against a Kage level opponent in a straight up fight. A generalisation. If you think the following below needs changing, leave a suggestion for another level or a shift in the ranks, like adding Canon!Sakura somewhere. Maybe below Civilian. We're not using a Letter system because they gauge the difficulty of a mission and will not lead to comedic moments. So, from Automatically Dead to Complete Annihilation of Your Foe is..._

 **Civilian  
Genin  
Chunin  
Jonin  
Kage  
Akatsuki  
One Tail  
Two Tails  
Three Tails  
Four Tails  
Five Tails  
Six Tails  
Seven Tails  
Eight Tails  
Nine Tails  
Ten Tails  
God  
** **Kaguya Ōtsutsuki  
?**

 _The prefixes_ **Newbie** _and_ **Experienced** _are rather self-explanatory. Well, that's it for now! Professor Sakura, signing off!_

And UknownHero signing off, my friends!


	2. Two Against the World

Alright, let's just hammer this one out real quick. UknownHero here and welcome to another chapter of Useless Blossom. Sorry for taking so long, I'm just lazy and kinda focusing on life but I think I wanna do this one really quick to get something on my profile updated this month. Anyway, let's get onto the reviews! To LaserLightCannon: I thought that was implied. Anyways, that's it. Short but let's get this call rolling.

Load Game... Start!

Chapter 2: Two Against the World

It was another bright day in Konoha and it was boring as usual. The people went off to their daily routines, while the shinobi would go out and protect the village. Sure, there was the mysterious destruction of several buildings, the explosions that crumbled the wall surrounding the village, the equally mysterious complete disintegration of an entire district and the odd sightings of a pink blur and not to mention millions upon millions of ryo that would need to be spent to pay for all that but...

You know what, it was _not_ another boring day in Konoha considering everything. But there are people who are either ignorant, didn't care or had other things in mind.

Naruto Uzumaki was all of the above.

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki  
Power Level: Experienced Civilian**

"Come on... Come on..." The blonde whispered to himself as he stared at the door.

Classes were well underway in the Konoha Ninja Academy, but Naruto was rarely the one to pay attention. Most of the time, he just didn't understand the material or was too bored to pay attention. He wanted to get up and move, do something rather than sit here and listen to some old guy ramble on about history or math. If he could skip the Academy altogether and get his headband, he would.

Why did anyone think he was dumb for taking the graduation exam early? He didn't have forever to be Hokage, so he may as well try and make the best of his time. Being ninja wasn't about knowing what kind of ramen the Second Hokage liked, it was about kicking ass and saving the world from the bad guys.

Of course, this resulted in him being the only student to ever fail the graduation exam twice in his class but that was a sacrifice he was willing to take. It wasn't like people weren't going to ignore him harder or think he was an even bigger idiot or _make this growing void of emptiness and hate for everything and everyone-_

Naruto bit down on his tongue. No, a Hokage would not let his own hatred destroy him. Naruto had to admit, Konoha was not the greatest place to live (at least for him) but it was his home and there were people who cared about him living here. Besides, this whole _Let's Ignore Naruto_ thing was temporary.

He'd show the village he was the hero they needed. One day.

Anyways, after pushing back those really dark thoughts, he went back and stared at the door.

Iruka Umino couldn't help but sigh at this.

 **Name: Iruka Umina  
Power Level: Experienced Chunin**

Iruka had been friends with the little kid for a couple of weeks now, and even before then he could tell that he was infatuated with a certain girl with pink hair. Every day since Sakura had that simultaneous heart attack and vomiting fit in the middle of classes, Naruto had been staring at the door waiting for that door to open and for her to step through.

Iruka really didn't have the heart to tell him that it was more likely that she wasn't going to walk through that door at best.

Funny story about that door. That door was made out of an extinct tree which can only be cut down between one day and the next, and it was unknown if these trees could be cut without casualties along the way. It was actually a gift from Uzushiogakure as one of the many signs of friendship between the two villages. It was quite the odd gift but apparently, this specific type of wood was genetically modified and painstakingly cared for to be the strongest material in all of the Elemental Nations, able to withstand even the Fourth's strongest attack without even scratching the paint. It was so horrendously expensive that if all the money in the world was pooled into buying that door, it would still be not enough to even buy the shavings of it, if it could be shaved. The amount of monetary and sentimental value that door had is so enormous that they actually had to hide the fact that the door wasn't just a door as an S-Rank secret and those who reveal it were instantly killed by the special seal on their throat rigged to cause instant brain death should the speaker even start talking about it. If it were to be stolen, or by some act of a cruel god _destroyed,_ the consequences could be catastrophic.

He read about it in a pamphlet.

Anyways, it was time for Iruka to be the responsible teacher he is and get his students to pay attention to whatever the hell he was talking about right now.

Readying his Demon Head Jutsu, he was about to raise his voice when suddenly...

 _ **CRASH!**_

...An entire wall crashed down, destroying the back row and causing the students sitting there to jump out of the way.

At least the the door remained perfectly untouched.

"..." Sakura, wearing an unconvincing wig that was roughly the same colour of her now-disintegrated hair, said nothing before silently walking over to an empty seat, the floorboards being crushed with every step as everyone stared at her.

It had been exactly a day since she got her new strength, and she already wanted a hole to swallow her up.

Yesterday had been rough on the God-Like Girl. Having ultra super strength had its serious downsides as it turns out. Everything had essentially become wet paper to her. She couldn't touch anything without destroying it in some way, to chopsticks to doors. With her parents mysteriously gone without notice, she had to take care of herself. This forced her to get creative if she wanted to function.

It wasn't glamorous. This morning she had eat food off the floor then run a few laps around the world until she found herself at a river where she could drink from. Then she had to run back, steal a wig along the way and then wash herself at a waterfall. Then she had to run until she stopped at Konoha, get back home by walking very carefully and then get dressed where she had to move extremely slowly or else she would rip her clothes, which she was very quickly running out of.

Oh, and she had to do all of that without wearing anything. Her clothes and sandals would just be destroyed.

Still, that was the cost of having unlimited power.

Unlimited, uncontrolled power.

"S-Sakura-chan! You're back!" Naruto cheered out.

Oh. Right. She forgot she also had to deal with _him_ as well as everything else she had to do now.

"Naruto, shut up." Sakura said quietly before sitting down next to him, seeing that Ino-pig had taken the spot next to Sasuke-kun.

 _ **CRASH!**_

...Although, she may have sat down a little _too_ hard right there.

Sakura couldn't help but groan as she laid down on the ground. Why did her class have to be on the _second floor_!? She had to destroy the stairs to get to the first lesson of the day.

Still, she was determined to come today. Today was the day she would show her strength to Sasuke and earn her date with him.

"I'm okay! Just... I'll stay outside the door." Sakura said as she got up and walked out of view of the students gathered around the hole she made with her butt.

"...What... just happened!?" Choji exclaimed before munching on some potato chips.

"What just happened is my nap being interrupted." Shikamaru sighed out before falling asleep. He really didn't want to deal with this right now.

"That was not termites..." Shino mumbled to himself.

"Man... Is Haruno really that heavy?" Kiba dumbly asked before getting smacked in the back of the head by Ino.

"Is this one of your stupid pranks, Naruto!?" Ino called out.

"Hey, I promised not to destroy school property after that and I never go back on my word! Plus, I don't do anything twice! It's boring!" Naruto shouted out before looking down with a concerned expression. 'Sakura-chan...' He thought, worried about the pink-haired girl.

Meanwhile, Hinata glanced at Naruto and then the hole Sakura made before clenching her hand into a fist.

"..." Sasuke just silently narrowed his eyes as he watched her. Studied her.

He could feel her strength.

He needed to talk to her about something important.

He needed her to help with his revenge.

 **Sasuke Uchiha  
Power Level: Newbie Genin**

(Some time later...)

"Fight me." The Last Uchiha demanded.

"W-What?" Sakura choked out.

Surprisingly the day had on rather peacefully after her entrance. Sure, Iruka had to go and take care of urgent business (something about a family emergency before running away) and Mizuki had to take over his classes for the day but nothing really happened other than the weird stares she's been getting.

That was until the weekly sparring session.

"Sakura, I want you to fight me." Sasuke said as he went into a battle stance. They were in a secluded part of field, away from Mizuki who was training Naruto in taijutsu since he needed the help. "Don't hold back."

"What? W-Wait!" Sakura got out, confused why Sasuke wanted to fight her before her eyes widened.

This would be the perfect opportunity to show her crush her strength.

Swallowing some saliva and shaking her head, she went into her own battle stance. "O-Okay, Sasuke-kun! I'll show you the results of my training, and earn that date!" She declared in determination, which confused the Uchiha.

Oh, he just remembered. He bet if she made top kunoichi when they graduate, he would date her. They were still a couple years away from that but she looked ready to get it now.

Well, as long as she helped him kill his brother.

They stared down each other, waiting for the other to move.

Suddenly, Sasuke moved.

He punched. She grabbed his arm.

 _ **RRRRRIIIIIIPPPPP!**_

Though, to be real it was more like " _Turned arm into unrecognisable pile of mush"_ but ripping his arm clean off sounds way gorier so we're going with that.

It took Sakura a few seconds to realise she was holding the fleshy goo that is her crush's crushed arm and was now covered head to toe in his blood.

It took Sasuke a few seconds to realise Sakura was holding the fleshy goo that is his crushed arm, covered in his blood and bleeding quite profusely.

There was a scream, Sasuke fainted and Sakura ran.

(The next day...)

Konoha was kind of a mess at this point.

Multiple buildings had collapsed and more than a few people were killed. People were screaming about some vengeful pink spirit out to get them or something crazy like that or it was the second coming of the Kyuubi or other such nonsense. It was actually a miracle no one had attacked yet due to the state of the village. The Hokage was working as hard as he could to organise everything but the paperwork was going to be hell to go through. It was calculated it would at least take four months just to get through it all.

Oh, and the last Uchiha lost an arm before he even graduated. That... That was pretty bad too.

Now, Naruto wasn't a smart kid but he had a feeling he knew the source of all the village's current problems.

...Too bad he didn't know where that problem lived.

Anyways, with school out for the rest of the week, Naruto took it upon himself find Sakura and hopefully help her with whatever she was dealing with right now.

But, he had to find Ino. She is Sakura's best friend so surely she could lead him to her house.

Naruto was able to remember the location of the Yamanaka Flower Shop after one of his many, many escapes from the ANBU. So getting there wasn't the hard part.

The actual hard part was the fact… Well…

"DIE DEMON! YOU DON'T BELONG IN THIS WORLD!"

…The villagers _sort of_ thought he was the cause of all the recent destruction.

Man these people need a hobby or something.

Although Naruto didn't know it, the same ANBU he pranked last month were doing their best to protect the boy and contain the situation but there was only so much they could do without it becoming a Uchiha-level massacre. They were just civilians with families and loved ones, they were just ignorant… And full of PTSD or something but mostly ignorant.

'Look on the bright side, this is great training for a ninja!' Naruto thought as he ran into a dark alleyway, found a large dumpster and went in it, making sure to avoid the crushed air freshener cans around the dumpster.

Looking through a hole in the dumpster, Naruto watched as the villagers ran past the alleyway. After a few minutes, Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as he was sure that the idiots had lost him.

That's when he noticed the smell. Or rather, the lack thereof.

This dumpster was surprisingly clean despite the sorry state it was in with all the dents and holes in it. Let in a cool, pleasant breeze that would definitely help him sleep at night. There was even padding at the bottom.

Actually, this would make for a great emergency shelter if he took the right precautions. Make sure it wasn't scrapped, maybe hide it somewhere and it could act as a makeshift safe house if he needed one.

At least the rent would be way cheaper.

...It took Naruto a second to realise that not only someone was definitely living here, they were right behind him.

"Naruto?"

"AH!" Naruto yelped as he jumped and hit his head on the dumpster lid. "Ow…" He groaned out in pain as he rubbed his head.

It then took him another second to realise _who_ was in this luxury dumpster with him.

"Sakura-chan!?" The orange-wearing boy exclaimed upon seeing his crush here with him. "W-What are you doing here!?"

Sakura winced once he asked that question. "I… live here…?" She answered hesitantly.

"...What?" Naruto got out with wide eyes. "W-What happened to your parents…?"

"I-I don't know! They were still gone when I got home and then I tried to clean myself and… it… look, I don't have a home any more…" Sakura answered in a sad tone.

Naruto's heart clenched. He never liked seeing anyone sad in general but seeing the poor state of the former pink haired girl…

He was determined to make her smile.

"Sakura-chan, I-" Naruto started as he reached out to her, only for Sakura to move away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Sakura screamed out with a scared look on her face. "GO AWAY! I… Just leave now…"

Naruto winced as the look and the words Sakura had directed at him brought up many bad memories, but that tone vulnerability pushed him to keep going.

This wasn't the look of someone who was scared of him. It was the look of someone who was scared of themselves.

"Sakura-chan, you aren't a monster." Naruto stated with a frown.

"You don't get it do you." Sakura said, her anger levels starting to rise. "Everything I touch just… breaks!"

"That's just an exammer… exagger… bl-bl… uh…" Naruto tried to say… only to realise he doesn't know what word he wanted.

"Exaggeration?" Sakura guessed.

"Yeah. That word. Exa-whatever. It's fine. You're fine." Naruto continued to press forward but Sakura wasn't having any of it.

"Oh kami, Naruto-baka, go away!" Sakura shouted out.

"I won't! Not while you have that look on your face!" Naruto declared with a determined look on his face.

"Go!"

"I said _no_!"

"Leave!"

"Nuh uh! Not until you smile!"

"Naruto. Go. Away. Now." Sakura growled out, her eye twitching.

"Sakura-chan, there's one thing you should already know about me but I'll tell it to you straight." Naruto got out as he looked at her straight in the eye. "Naruto Uzumaki _never_ gives up. Now, let's see that smile!"

 _ **BOOM!**_

There was also one other thing about Naruto Uzumaki, and that was nearly killing himself over friendship, even if it wasn't on purpose.

Sakura froze, horrified, her arm still raised past Naruto's head.

Half of the dumpster was gone… as well as several buildings… as well as a lot of the earth and trees...

 _She nearly killed him._

He was annoying. He was an idiot. He couldn't go two seconds without declaring something about his dream with that bright, stupid smile on his face.

But he did not deserve to die.

"...What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, not yet noticing all the death and destruction behind him. "Look… I don't really understand what's going on with you but… I wanna help you as much as I can. I promise, with all my heart, that I will make you smile again. It's the promise of a lifetime."

It was at that point, Sakura had begun her real training that would last until her graduation.

Anger management.

(Some time later…)

"Thank you for letting me stay here, Naruto." Sakura once again thanked the blonde while he ate his dinner of pork ramen.

"Again, it's not that big of a deal. You're my friend, Sakura-chan." Naruto replied after he loudly slurped up the rest of his noodles. "Aren't you going to eat though?"

Honestly, she wasn't sure if she needed to. Sakura didn't feel hungry at all, despite only eating an apple yesterday morning. Besides, she couldn't feed herself even if she tried. Any utensils would just disintegrate in her hands and using her hands would just destroy the food. At least water wasn't that much of a problem… somewhat.

Let's just say that water didn't seem to like her sometimes.

"Um… I'm fine." Sakura replied. "Okay, this is going to be how it works. From now on, you have to do everything I can't."

"Which is…?" Naruto got out.

"Open doors, read books, anything with my hands. At least, until I can control my… thing." Sakura answered. "Also, you said you were good at emotional control, right?"

"You mean not get mad right? Yeah, I'd say I am." Naruto replied quite casually.

"Okay, you also have to help me with my… anger." Sakura stated with a wince. "But in exchange… I can help you with chakra control and your studies."

"Aw what? That's boring…" Naruto whined out. "Why that? Why not help me do the fun stuff like ninjutsu?"

"There's more to being a shinobi than fighting and jutsus. Great ninjas have equally great minds and bodies. Sakura explained. "Plus, with chakra control, you pull off all those jutsus more often and with greater power."

"Hm… alright, that sounds good I guess…" Naruto sighed out. Still, having Sakura live with him for the time being was worth it.

No, that's not right. It was just having _someone_ living with him was worth it.

He wasn't entirely alone anymore.

Sure, things weren't perfect but overall things had been starting to look up.

…And then he woke up in a cell.

Save Game... Quit!

Yeeeeppp... Sorry for taking so long. 3,000 words should not be worth the wait but I'm just a busy person.

UknownHero signing off, my friends!


End file.
